Certain firearms, such as certain semi-automatic and automatic firearms in the family of AR-15/M16 firearms, may include a tubular handguard which surrounds at least a portion of the length of the barrel.
Among other functions, the handguard may protect the firearm operator's hand from a heated barrel after the firearm is fired, particularly by inhibiting the operator's hand from contacting the barrel directly and subsequently suffering a burn or other injury. The handguard may also protect the barrel and other parts of the firearm contained therein from being damaged during use of the firearm.
The handguard may be adapted to receive a rail segment, which is attachable thereto, particularly with mechanical fasteners. However, attachment of the rail segment to the handguard with the fasteners may be cumbersome, and/or the mechanical fasteners may loosen with use, which may cause the mechanical fasteners and/or the rail segment to undesirably detach from the handguard.
What is needed is a rail segment attached with fasteners which addresses the aforementioned limitations in the art.